The Horros of Icecream
by FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy
Summary: Basicly, Gaara has to go get icecream for Sakura. Easy right? Not if I have a say in it! R


**EPB: Yo, this stories been on my computer for awhile now and I got tired of it taking up space. I came up with it on the way back from getting ice-cream with my grandma.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dude with the messed up head...**

* * *

Gaara was on a mission. An important mission. One that could cost him his life if not completed. That mission was...DUN DUN DUN...Getting his girlfriend strawberry ice-cream. Now I know what your thinking. How could getting strawberry ice-cream kill him. Well, two reasons why. 

1) He is deathly allergic to strawberries. He even takes a bite and he breaks out into a rash that would make Kuwabara's face look good.

2) His girlfriend is pregnant and extremly moody at the moment.

He walked calmly into the first store he saw, then walked straight to the ice-cream section. He looked around boredly for a minute, but then started to panic when he couldn't find the strawberry ice-cream. He looked around one more time before running to the first employee he saw.

"Where's all the strawberry ice-cream?" he asked as calmly as he could. The guy turned around to face him with a confused look.

"Gaara? Aren't you, ya know allergic to strawberries?" the blond employee asked. Gaara blinked.

"Yes, Naruto. But it's for Sakura, and if I'm not back soon... well I don't really want to talk about it..." Gaara said trailing off. Naruto winced.

"I see, well sorry buddy, but we're out. Sasuke came in here earlier and bought all of it. Said something about plotting his brothers down fall or something when I asked." Naruto told him. Gaara had a confused look on his face now.

"How is ice-cream going to kill him...Why couldn't he take another flavor?" Gaara yelled. Naruto held his hands up defensively as sand started to swirl around Gaara's feet.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll find some in the next store." Naruto told him. Gaara sighed.

"Right. Bye Naruto... If I don't see you tomorrow... tell Temari and Kankuro that I'm the one that burned all their things, not Neji." Gaara said before walking out of the store.

"Right... I don't think I want to know." Naruto said going back to...Whatever the hell he was doing before Gaara showed up. _'And I though Sasuke was crazy!' _

Gaara sprinted down the street, trying to find the next store when he bumped into a large person...I think... Gaara growled and looked up to yell at the 'person', but stopped when he realized it was... DUN DUN DUN... Barney! Gaara blinked, trying to see if he was imagining things...again. Nope.

"Hey kid you, uh, want some...candy?" Barney asked, looking around with shifty eye.

"...I don't have time for this." Gaara muttered, pushing Barney out of the way. Barney grabed his arm as he walked by though. He started to drag him into the conviently placed ally way.

"Come on kid. I have, uh, something to, uh, show you." Barney said. Gaara was deaperatly clawing at his arm, trying to get free.

"Let me go damnit! I'm on a mission!" Gaara yelled. Barney ignored him.

A few hours later, Gaara walked out of the ally way, his clothes torn and his eye twiching. He looked at the sky, and gave a pitifull cry.

"Why me, what have I ever done wrong?" He asked the heavens. You could hear crickets in the back ground. Gaara gave another pitiful wail before starting back on his way to the store. "I was raped by Barney, and my girlfriend is going to kill me if I don't get her strawberry ice-cream. My life couldn't get any worse." he muttered to himself. How very, very wrong he was. It started raining. And not a sprinkle, I mean pouring. "Great."

Gaara looked up when he reached the store and smiled. His smile faded however when he got inside. The place was huge!

"It's going to take forever to find the ice-cream." he said out loud and started his long journey to the ice-cream section.

Hours Later... actually it was only thirty minutes, but it seemed that long to Gaara.

Gaara was five feet from the ice-cream when someone pounced on his back. Gaara groaned when he realized who it was.

"Hey Gaara, didn't I tell you not to come around here again?" Konohamaru said. Gaara shook him off and turned around to face the rest of them. All of the kids were dressed in mini biker outfits, tatoos and all. Gaara twiched when they pointed water guns at him and shot.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT! I'M ALREADY SOAKED!" Gaara yell. The kids shrunk away then turned and ran away crying. "Stupid brats. I am Subaku No Gaara, they should know better." he muttered to himself. He walked to the ice-cream, and smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. There was one carton of strawberry ice-cream left, and no one was around to take it. He reached for it but just as his hand touched it, someone elses hand did as well. He looked up and twiched for what must have been the millonth time that day. Infront of him was a very large man. Nothing out of the ordinary... except for the fact that the guy had a squirrle head. The guy twiched his nose, and said in a deep voice,

"Hands off kid, this is mine." Gaara growled.

"Hell no! I've been through alot to get this, and you are not taking it from me!" Gaara yelled and jerked the ice-cream away. The guy jerked it back. This went on for a hour until the squirrle guy punched Gaara and started to run. Gaara gave an un-humanly roar and jumped on the guys back, and started beating him over the head. "GIVE IT BACK DAMNIT! GIVE. IT. BACK!" Gaara screamed. The guy shook Gaara off droped the ice-cream in front of him and ran away scared out of his wits. Gaara smirked, picked up the ice-cream, and started torward the register.

He hadn't hardly walked ten feet before he ran into someones back. When he looked her saw it was a old lady. He looked in front of her and found he couldn't see the register at all. He tapped the old woman on the back.

"Um, excuse me, but is this the line to the register?" he asked. The old woman turned to him and smiled.

"Sure is sunny! I've been in this line for five years now!" she croaked out. Gaara mouth droped to the floor. He looked around for another register, but none were open. He sighed.

"Oh well," he said. "At least I have the ice-cream."

Two Hours Later...

Gaara is next in line. and he couldn't be any happier. Lets fix that! The old woman set her three items on the counter, and the cashier rung them up. But he couldn't ring up the last one.

"Price check, lane 13." he said over the entercom. This went on for another thirty minutes, and finally it was his turn. Gaara set the ice-cream, which had miraculasly not mealted, on the counter. The cashier rung it up and handed it to him. He ran out of the door and started home. That is, until he was attacked by a group of ninja cows!

He skidded to a hault and deadpaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." The leader of the ninje cows steped up.

"I challange you to a battle for the almighty strawberry ice-cream!" it said in a high, squeaky voice.

"Move." was all Gaara said. But, the cow took that as a yes and attacked, getting thrown back be sand. The other cows got angry and attacked as well. They got thrown back, and eventually, gave up and left. Gaara sighed and ran as fast as he could the rest of the way home.

When Gaara finally made it to his house he wasted no time in opening the door and going inside. He walked into the den where Sakura was seated reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought you would never get home!" she said happily. He just smiled at her and held out the ice-cream to her.

"Here, it was the last one too." he told her. He waited patiently as she looked at, then looked at him.

"Gaara," she said quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want it anymore." she said innocently. Gaara just stood there. He finally dropped to his knees in tears. After all he went through, and she doesn't want it! He cursed the person who desided females needed hormones to the deepest bowls of Hell!

THE END!

* * *

**EPB:(stares) I really need a new hobby...Ummmm...Yeah, R&R or Gaara will come after you.**

**Gaara: Cookies!**

**EPB: I take that back, but still R&R.**


End file.
